


Be still, my foolish heart

by Agurint



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, royal au, very dreamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agurint/pseuds/Agurint
Summary: Being in love with a Prince isn't easy.
Relationships: Adam "LIDER" Ilyasov/Danny "DanDan" Le Comte
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Be still, my foolish heart

**Author's Note:**

> k look i'm posting more!  
uh. this was written while listening to Hoziers "(almost) sweet music" and the song slaps so i had to make something out of it. It's very dreamy.  
comments make my day so go wild
> 
> ok see yall in like four to five business months bye

It’s still warm, and the faerie lights hung up between the trees make for an almost magic appearance of the dance floor; music is still playing, getting lost in a soft evening breeze. Couples are still dancing, and for a second there is a shimmer, a shine, reflected from pure gold as it flashes.   
Dannys eyes are drawn to that flash of gold, and his heart skips a beat when he finally sees the source of that shimmer; of course, it’s his favourite person.

Danny might just be a boy from town, a seamstress really, but he knows that what he feels when he sees Prince Adam - he knows that this is so much more than the plain adoration a citizen feels for the royal family. He knows it’s so much more, as much as Adam knows that Danny is more than just a regular Seamstress to him.   
He’s wearing a dark red, almost black in the subtle light, looking like a demigod with his dark hair and the golden eyes, a crown made out of the same material on top of his head.    
  
Danny is smitten. What to say? What to do, what to say when his throat closes up just at the view of Adam, hands crossed behind his back as he listens to the music. He seems to be waiting on something, and only when Adam turns to look at him does Danny realize,  _ oh, he’s waiting for me _ .   
He stills for a second, hands fiddling with the hem of his shirt; he would look plain compared to Adam, but Adam tells him to not compare them when they are two different people.    
Unsurely, he looks up again and locks his gaze with Adams; Adam nods before vanishing into the woods. Danny, of course, follows him.

He’s stunned when Adam leads them to an opening, decorated with the same faerie lights, with the same music playing subtly in the corner of another dance floor. The only difference is, nobody but them is there. 

It almost feels like a distant dream, a scene coming right from a fairytale.

Adam stands in the middle of the dancing floor, still so stunningly handsome, smiling his trademark smile that makes Danny go a bit weak in the knees, and Adam is extending his hand towards Danny.  _ He wants to dance with me. _ _   
_ The music starts a new as Danny steps on the dance floor, lays his hand in Adams and he can’t help but laugh when Adam immediately twirls him around.   
Adam laughs, too, mirth in his dark eyes that look like liquid gold; his smile is perfect, too, and even though the Prince looks a bit tired, his eyes are sharp and intelligent. So sharp, so intelligent that Danny trembles a bit under them.

Adam guides him through the dance, and the song restarts for surely the third time, but Danny doesn’t care.   
He gets to dance with the person he desperately loves, after all.   
  


“What would you say when I told you i’d get you your own crown?” Adam asks him softly, giggles a bit lost- Danny is just more smitten. Adam rarely lets him hear his laugh, and they don’t talk that much, understand each other on the sole base of their bodies most of the time anyways; it’s always special when Adam laughs.

“I don’t think it’s fit to give me a crown” Danny says.    
Just because they’re in love doesn’t mean Adam is going to bend all marriage laws for him, doesn’t mean that Adam will throw away a whole Kingdom just to be with a Seamstress from town.

Adam twirls him around again, in the warmth of the summer night. They look at each other, and Danny leans in almost automatically. His eyes flutter shut when Adams lips touch his in the light of the faeries, with the music going on a loop in the background.

“I’ll get you your own crown” Adam says when they pull away, when they part, and Danny rolls his eyes.    
Adam won’t break the laws for him-   
“You’ll have to have one, because i’m planning to make you my Queen.”

_ Oh,  _ Danny realizes when Adam takes a step back and smiles at him, a bit helpless and perfectly beautiful,  _ He’s waiting for what I have to say _ .


End file.
